Rescue Me
by TheIntoxicatedNative
Summary: Soda is abused by Steve and Dallas does something about it. (This contains abuse or themes of abuse so if you are triggered by abuse, please don't read.)


[SodaPOV]

I couldn't pen-point what I had done this time, perhaps I was being rude because I wasn't fully paying attention to him. He basically man-handled my arms and left fingerprint shaped bruises on my arms. This became a almost everyday occurrence. He would hit me. If I didn't do something right, he hits me. If I don't say the right thing to him, he hits me. One time I swear he was going to kill me. He left bruises upon my skin and scars...and these have become his symbols of affection.

It didn't start at the beginning; the beginning was almost heavenly. Steve was nice to me in the beginning...strange to think that was only a few months ago.

The first time he hit me came as a surprise, I never thought he'd intentionally hurt me. We were having a mild argument and the next thing I knew, I was on the ground. My face hurt and I tasted blood, I was in shock. That time he apologized to me. He hasn't apologized since then.

I figured that it was just going to be a one time thing, I sincerely thought it was an accident. Then a couple days later, he hit me again and kicked me in the ribs repetitively.

We weren't even arguing that time.

I began to get used to it, considering that's about all I could do.

I began to blame myself, everytime he hit me I would be the one to say "i'm sorry". He kept hitting me...and calling me horrible things.

I was visiting my brother's house. I had moved in with Steve a couple months before. Dally and I were the only ones there.

We were sitting on the couch, for some reason Dally kept looking at me. I felt slightly panicked. He couldn't see one of the bruises, could he?

No he couldn't..I'm sure I had them pretty well hidden.

Then I noticed my sleeve had rolled up a bit and I quickly went to pull it back down.

Dally stopped me from even grabbing my sleeve and I looked at him.

"What are you doing?" I asked fearfully and he made eye contact with me. His blue eyes pierced my soul and I quickly looked away. I figured he could see the fear.

"Where did you get that?" referring to the bruise, I shrugged "I dunno, just kinda appeared, you know how people get those random bruises?" I quickly said and he didn't look convinced.

"That aien't one of those bruises...It looks like it was man made.." He said and I felt my breathing quicken and my heart sink a bit. "It's just a bruise,Dally." I said in a fake happy tone.

"Soda, don't lie to me" he said and I began to sweat nervously. "Dally, I have no idea how it got there." I said in vain and he began to pull my sleeve up even more. I slightly panicked and violently pulled my arm away and pulled my sleeve back down.

"If it's just a random bruise then why are you trying so hard to hide them?" he asked and I felt my heart sink even lower in my chest. I gulped in fear and I shrugged, "I just don't want people to see them.." I mumbled.

"Soda, I know what Steve does to you, in fact i've seen it. He's lucky I didn't kill him that time." he said angrily and I looked at him trying to look confused. "You do not deserve what he does to you, you don't deserve to have him grab you like that. Damn it, Soda you don't deserve any of it." he said and I didn't try to look confused anymore.

He went to grab my arm and I figured he was going to hurt me because he sounded angry. Steve always sounds angry before he hits me.

I panicked and I began hitting Dallas. I hit him over and over with all of my strength. I felt tears roll down my cheeks and I kept hitting. Then I realized what I had done.

"Oh God...Dallas i'm so sorry..i'm so sorry.." I said in a panicked tone. I said i'm sorry over and over, now it sounded like a jumbled noise with no meaning.

I waited for Dallas to beat me up, I knew I deserved it and I wouldn't blame him. I had my arms in front of my face as some sort of defense. What he did shocked me.

He hugged me and held me there. I still had tears falling down because I was still scared he would hit me. He pulled away slightly, his face was close to mine.

I expected a punch to the face but he kissed my cheek. I blushed heavily and my tears had stopped falling. What was going on? What was he doing?

"Y-You're not gonna hit me..?" I whispered and he shook his head "Why would I hit you?", I shrugged.

"Soda, I would never hit you, you never give me a reason to hit you." he said and he seemed to get closer to me.

"Dallas..please don't get closer..Steve will beat me.." I muttered and Dally stopped me from moving away.

"Fuck Steve, i'm going to show you what love is supposed to be like." he said and he pulled me really close.

I felt his lips on mine and I tried not to like it but damn it it felt too good and too right.

I melted into the kiss and kissed him back. We began kissing each other hungrily and my arms were wrapped around his neck. I felt him slowly lick my bottom lip and I opened my mouth to let his tongue in. He slid his tongue inside and I whimpered from the sensation.

We made out for a few minutes but then the front door opened. I ripped away from Dallas and looked at the door.

It was Steve.

Dallas didn't let me go and I began to struggle to get away. "Steve, it's not what you think!" I said in fear and Steve looked at me like I was nothing but scum. "I knew you were nothing but a worthless slut,Soda." he said angrily and I felt the insult burn into my soul and leave a invisible scar.

Steve stomped across the room and violently grabbed me by the back of the shirt. He pulled me out of Dallas's arms and I suddenly felt more vulnerable than before. Dallas's eyes were full of anger and before he could grab me, Steve turned me around to face him. I had hot tears rolling down my face.

"S-Steve, please..don't" I begged in vain and he punched me. I fell to the floor and began to sob. Dallas stood quickly and grabbed Steve.

"Get out of my way Winston, you have no part in this." Steve said and Dally had a death grip on Steve. "The moment I saw you hit Soda, I became a part of it." Dallas growled and punched Steve.

I watched in shock on what was happening in front of me. I've never seen Dallas really fight anyone but I knew he did all the time. Steve recoiled and punched Dallas. Dallas didn't look phased and tackled Steve to the floor, repeatedly hitting him.

I had slowly gotten up from the floor and silently watched Dallas beat Steve. I don't think I was happy about it but there wasn't much I could do. Once Dallas locks his eyes onto someone, you can never get him off. He'll get off when he decides to.

Dallas finally stood and looked at Steve. He was barely conscious and Dally looked at me. I'm sure my eyes were wide and I had my arms to my chest.

Dally walked over to me and grabbed my hand, "We have to get out of here.", I just nodded and let him lead me.

We were out of the house and walking down the sidewalk, he was still holding my hand. I don't know where he was taking me but all I could think of was how Darry and Pony are going to react to Steve bleeding all over the floor.

Next thing I knew we were approaching a house. I didn't know who's house it was, considering i've never really been anywhere with Dallas. We walked into the house, the door creaked loudly.

"My dad isn't home so we'll stay here for now." Dallas said and I just nodded. It was dark in the house. Dallas lead me upstairs and I simply followed. We reached a bedroom that looked like it hasn't been used in a while and Dally closed the door behind us.

"Is this your house..?" I asked quietly and he nodded. I looked around the room a bit, the bed was messy and looks like it's remained that way forever.

I felt Dallas wrap his arms around my waist and I blushed deeply. He slowly turned me around and we were face to face. I had my hands on his shoulders.

He kissed me deeply and I kissed him back, I felt blissful being in his arms.

I felt like this once with Steve but that was dead. I slowly realized I loved Dallas Winston. I wanted him and I need him.

Slowly he moved me to the bed and laid me down onto it. He crawled on top of me and kissed me again, he licked my lips. I moaned and let him violate my mouth with his tongue. I just noticed how good he tasted and our tongues danced with each other.

I noticed how he was slowly pulling off my clothes and I did't stop him.

Soon we were both nude and I looked up at him, the moonlight shining through the window reflected off of his white blond hair. He kissed my forehead and I giggled a bit. He got a light smile on his face.

I felt him push his finger into my entrance and I whimpered from the sensation. He softly kissed me and slid his finger slowly in and out of me. I kissed him deeply and moaned into the kiss. He slid in two more fingers, which caused me to moan his name. He thrusted his fingers a few more times before pulling them out. I was panting lightly.

He slowly moved down and I awaited his next move.

I felt his tongue on the tip of my erection and I gasped. He circled his tongue over the tip and made me whimper loudly. I had a death grip on the bed-sheets. He slid my erection into his mouth and I moaned loudly. He slid it in and out of his hot mouth and I panted heavily. He slid it out of his mouth and I was panting, he kissed my cheek.

"Dallas.." I said quietly and he placed his dick at my entrance. "Yeah..?" he whispered and I whimpered a bit. "I need you inside of me.." I pleaded and he slowly pushed inside of me. I held my breath until he was completely inside of me and began to moan as he thrusted in and out. I kissed him deeply and I had my hands on his shoulders. He kissed me deeply and I heard him moan. It was a heavenly noise to me.

He began to slam into me and all I could hear was slapping skin, moans and panting. I looked into Dallas's blue eyes. I moaned his name and I couldn't think straight anymore. I began screaming his name and I clenched my teeth together. I was trying hard not to cum yet. He was making me weak and i'm not sure if I could hold on any longer.

I felt him cum inside of me so I released as well. I came all over myself. He pulled out of me and collapsed next to me. I wiped the cum off with my shirt and snuggled up to Dallas. He hugged me and held me closely. I felt loved in this moment...love is something I haven't felt in a long time.

"Dally..?" I whispered, "hmmm?" was his response. "I-I love you Dallas.." I said and kissed him on the cheek. I wear I saw a blush appear on his face. "I love you too, Soda.." he said quietly.

I felt my eyelids get heavy, and slowly drifted off to sleep. Dally soon followed. I dreamed of something happy this time. I was finally happy.

A/N: I hope you all enjoyed this oneshot! I made Steve the bad guy in this because i've never really seen him as the bad guy...and I wanted to write some Dallas x Soda. 


End file.
